


A Different Kind of Grey

by Renard_Riv



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renard_Riv/pseuds/Renard_Riv
Summary: This is a Wilde Rose (Whitley x Ruby) fanficA young man carrying the burden of a family name by himself, with destiny engraved at every step he takes.On the other side, a young huntress trying to bend destiny with her own hands and, maybe, save the world.This totally opposite worlds are united by a single person. His sister, her friend. Can this single link be the bridge that unites and blends this two different colors together?
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Whitley Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	A Different Kind of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Madam Schnee had a little headache in the morning. She decide to indulge herself with a little wine from the party stacks. The servants had to use another bottle for the evening. A stronger Red Wine. Fate won't change for the combined efforts of humankind but it could very well bend from a butterfly flap.  
> This story starts in the party at Schnee Manor. (RWBY Volume 7, Episode 8 - Cordially Invited).

I cherish the Moon.

Her light is clear. Not too shiny nor too dim. Constant. Clean...broken.  
So many people around Remnant admires it everyday and no matter how many time it passes, everyone finds her perfect, kind and romantic. Special. No one cares if it's breaking apart in front of their eyes.  
I cherish Remnant's Moon.

* * *

  
"Uhg. This was my favorite vest." Whitley Schnee tried to clean the wine stain. There were people on the Schnee Manor whose work was to take care of this kind of thing but he couldn't help it. Seeing his favorite vest impregnated with that deep and alive red mark made him extremely anxious for some reason.

  
"Master Whitley". One of the maids called. "Your new clothes are ready."  
  
"Thank you". Whitley answers without looking. The maid leaves a brand new gray vest.  
  
"I can't believe it. It's the first time I see her in months and she has to humiliate me like this. Father is right. Beacon and that people have made her worse".  
  
Whitley Schnee never had a good relationship with his sister Weiss. Since children, they were always on different poles. She was the heir of the Schnee family and their great tradition. Whitley thought she felt honored and would take her position and burden with pride. But no. She rejected everything. She now stepped on the family name and everything that it meant. She decided to abandon her family and leave the burden to the little brother.

Winter was something else entirely. He knew her crazy devotion for the General had blinded her and ultimately made Winter Schnee reject her position as the heir. He couldn't accept Winter, but at least, he understood she had made a choice based on a sense of mission beyond herself. She had resolution. But Weiss?

She abandoned everything for some friends she had just met and was now running around the world having adventures, muddling the familiar name at every step of the path. It was true that she never liked father, but she didn't had to. She only had to accept her responsibility and (comfortably) place as heir. Whitley thought that despite everything, Weiss understood this and would return one of this days. She would return to him and Mother. He would have supported her. How wrong was he.   
  
"Is everything alright, Master Whitley?" The maid asked on the other side of the door.

"Yes. I have finished. Could you...Could you wash the other vest instead of throwing it away?"

"As you wish, Master Whitley". The maid walked away leaving him alone again

  
It was time to return. He was the party host after all. The most powerful people in the kingdom had gathered on Schnee Manor. He had to be aware and in control of everything so the evening could be perfect. Who was going to do it if not him?

* * *

  
Ruby Rose laughed at the scene. With a little help of everyone, they had managed to get rid of that meddling and malicious younger brother of Weiss. She felt a little bad for what they had done. A red wine stain was not easy to clean. Even so, there were no regrets. She didn't appreciate the way the white haired prince had treated Weiss. His manner passive-aggressive of speaking annoyed Ruby, but what really pissed her off was the way he treated her own sister. She would never do something like that with Yang. They could have their troubles and fights, but she knew Yang would always be for her. She loved her more than anything. Although perhaps...

"Huh...I guess every family has something going on."

  
She didn't knew anything about Weiss family. Rather, she didn't knew anything about anyone who wasn't her father, Jacques Schnee.  
  
Weiss talked all the time about him, with ire and disdain. Almost always with good reason. The guy seemed like the worst kind. Cold, manipulative, greedy, prideful and overall someone who put his ambition over his own family and hurt everyone in the process. Even years after not seeing him, Ruby could see how Jacques still had a mysterious and ever present influence on Weiss mind.

While there was no doubt Jacques Schnee lived inside Weiss thoughts, Ruby wondered what were her feelings towards the other members of the family?  
It was like she was avoiding thinking about them at all. She focused all her emotions, her hate, towards his father and let nothing else for the rest. Or, maybe, thinking about them was far too painful, so she subconsciously tried not to think about them?

Ruby wasn't sure. Even after years of knowing Weiss, after being one of her most intimate friends, she had never opened that much with her about it. Maybe, she didn't trust Ruby enough...?

  
That thought was a little sad but it also filled her with curiosity. Now that she was on Schnee manor...maybe it wouldn't be too bad to find out about her dear friend Weiss. But, who could she ask?  
Her father, Jacques Schnee was in a secret meeting with Ironwood and even if he was available, she didn't want to have anything to do with the man.   
Her mother? From what she gathered she was a little...fragile. Even with her own two daughters around after all this time she hadn't come out to say hello. They surely had a very complex relationship she shouldn't poke around just to satisfy her curiosity. That left...

"Uh oh".  
Maybe she shouldn't had poured all that wine in his face.

"Excuse me..." Ruby Rose asked one of the servants. "Could you tell me where it is...uhm, Weiss's brother? You know, short, white haired, snobbish aura."

The servant fixed her eyes on her, scanning every inch of Ruby's appearance. After deciding she didn't represent any threat, she nonchalantly said

"Master Whitley is on the Main Hall entertaining the guest. Is there something I could be of any help to you?"  
"Oh no, it's fine. I just want to talk a little. Maybe. Thank you".

The maid walked away not without giving Ruby another suspicious look.

* * *

  
  
Whitley Schnee was having a conversation with some of the recently arrived guest. They all were Atlas important businessman and, as his father was not available, he was now acting as the de facto Schnee Industries representative. He had studied all the guest who would be coming to the party and had memorized all of their preferred topics of conversation and tastes. A cautious man is worth double and, as his father always said, to be forewarned is to be forearmed. This was his responsibility, his real job for the day. The Schnee family public relations were almost as important as their mines.

"Gentleman, it is an honor. You look as magnificent as always. It is a pleasure for me to give you the welcome to our humble home. We are very grateful that you can join us today on this very special occasion." Whitley had rehearsed this lines all week "We count with your support in victory from now on as you did on the campaign. On the same way, you can always count with us. And even more so now that we have a seat on the council".

"Hohohoho" One of the old tycoons laughed pleased. "What a pleasant young man. I am sure the future of Schnee Industry is in good hands. Now, where can we find that ol' rascal Jaques? I want to congratulate him in person."  
"Right now my father is on a meeting with other members of the council but I can assure you he will shortly join us to celebrate and talk about the future".  
"Is that so? Then, We won't interrupt YOU any longer young man. Please, pay us no mind and enjoy of your company."

  
"What do you mean?" A confused Whitley asked.  
"Hohohoho, son. It's not proper for a gentleman to keep a lady waiting. Don't lose your time with this old fellas. Hohohoho".

  
Whitley turned around and found himself face to face with a red-capped huntress whose deep silver eyes were looking directly at him. For a moment, Whitley found himself charmed by those eyes. Silver...was a special color for him.

  
He turned around to excuse himself to the old tycoons but they had left the room, only grinning at him from afar. He was now alone with the huntress.  
"Uhm, oh. Hi..." The silver-eyed girl stood talked to Whitley Schnee.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked by someone to do a fic about this particular pairing. While I had never thought seriously about it in the past, I soon was intrigued by the possible dynamics of it. Whitley is at this point (Mid volume 9) a strangely complex character for someone with so little screentime. I am sure he will be more important in the canon series. This fic is just a little contribution to the RWBY fandom from my part. Enjoy :)
> 
> Renard


End file.
